


[灵岳/洋岳]少年欲望

by ZJX



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZJX/pseuds/ZJX
Summary: 灵岳，洋岳。大概就是超鹅想起了少儿不宜的场景从而进行了身体的探索...





	[灵岳/洋岳]少年欲望

李英超走进岳明辉的房间。房间不算整洁也不算混乱，被子似乎只是在起床后抖了两下，睡裤随意地搭在床头，窗帘仅留有一丝缝隙纵容着阳光进入。大概是今天离开的匆忙，窗户也来不及打开——所以整个房间都有着岳明辉的味道。李英超很喜欢，说不出到底是哪里好闻，但他就是很喜欢。

他靠着床边坐下，地板有些凉，脸贴在被子上却升腾起一阵暖意，仿佛还能感受到岳明辉残留的体温。

全是岳明辉的味道。

李英超很黏岳明辉。前几年他还是个矮矮瘦瘦的小男孩，脸部线条柔和，带着稚气。岳明辉会包容他的小任性小脾气，把他抱在怀里哄他睡觉。他总能独享那些宠溺。

他的哥哥们，岳明辉，李振洋，卜凡。岳明辉是最年长的，也是最柔软的。柔软，他说话的声音，他的眼神，他的性格，在高强度的舞蹈训练下他的身体，都符合这个词语。

虽然是在封闭的训练环境之中，但是李英超已经不是个小孩子了。他知道不少东西，他也知道禁闭的房门里传来的断断续续的声音代表了什么。李英超不止一次见到哥哥们接吻，他们从最初就同住一处。当他们发现他的时候总会匆忙推开，岳明辉会赶紧扯个话题来问他，而李振洋会意味深长地看着他。

李英超想起那一次，他们还住在原来的房子的时候，他喝了太多的饮料半夜起来放水。被刻意压低的喘息从门缝间传出来，让李英超清醒不少。门并没有关好，或许是他们太匆忙；只开着一盏小灯，让他们大部分都隐藏在阴影里。李英超知道，他们在接吻。李振洋从岳明辉的耳侧亲吻到嘴唇，再从嘴唇到喉结、锁骨、纹身、胸口，一路往下。他猜测岳明辉咬着嘴唇，试图让自己喘息得平稳些，或许他露出了可爱的虎牙，李振洋又凑上前给他一个吻。

李英超感觉他的裤子有点紧。他并拢腿试图想缓解，但似乎没多大用处，于是他把手覆上去，轻轻摸着自己。

他记得岳明辉的腿被折在胸口，肌肉在昏暗的光下显出好看的线条。岳明辉的身体很敏感，随着李振洋的抚摸和进入轻轻颤抖。在一次次的撞击中他拿手臂抵住嘴唇压抑着呻吟，细碎而甜蜜。“哥哥，岳明辉，小辉，我爱你，我爱你。”他们在接吻做爱的时候李振洋总是这样反反复复表白着心意。

岳明辉。李英超默念着这个名字。他的岳叔，他的岳岳妈妈，也可以是他的岳明辉吗？

也许灯光再亮些，岳明辉大概会像一块上好的羊脂玉，散出温和的光，哦不，羊脂玉是润白的，而岳明辉是粉色的，粉色的指尖，粉色的耳朵，此刻情动时全身都泛着粉。

李英超不记得那一天他是怎样再回去睡下的，他在记得的内容里不断添加着自己的想象，变得那样生动诱惑。柔软的、性感的、诱人的岳明辉，因为欢愉眼里泛起水光、张开嘴发出呻吟。他们十指相扣共同达到顶峰。李英超猛地加快手上的动作，片刻又放松了下来。他闭上眼，平稳着呼吸。他嗅到自己的气味和岳明辉的味道交织在一起，像是他们住在一起。

接近中午了吧，那一缕光随着时间接近他。

明年他就成年了。


End file.
